Of Dragons and Robots
by Miranda Shadowind
Summary: It's the SWAT Kats to the rescue when the Metallikats rob MegaKat Trust and Savings. But when a certain dragon turns chicken during a missile launch, Demona can't get out of the way in time! There's almost no trace of her left, so where is she?


Of Dragons and Robots  
Miranda Shadowind  
  
Meanwhile in the Salvage Yard, Jake and Bladea were side by side on the couch watching David Litterbin on the TV. They looked into each others' eyes and leaned forward when..  
  
The alarm went off, and Chance burst in 3 minutes later, leaving the couple groaning. "The Metallikats are on the loose again! C'mon Jake!"  
  
Jake nodded, got up and headed for the other room. Bladea started to follow, but he stopped her. "No Bladea, we can't risk your safety right now! You stay here!" She scowled and turned as the other two went downstairs.  
  
Bladea crossed over to the front and watched the TurboKat take/head off. "Nothin' doin', Jakey. THIS she-kat's got a job to do!"  
  
She ran downstairs and opened her locker. She changed into her flight suit, donned her mask and helmet, and slid her glovatrix onto her right paw. She quickly scanned the room, and her eyes fell upon the single-seat cyclotron. "Bingo.." She ran over to it and started to mount, but quickly clutched her chest. "Oh great... here we go again.."  
  
Downtown, the Metallikat Express raced away from MegaKat Trust and Savings as recklessly as usual. Being fired upon by T-Bone and Razor didn't exactly do wonders for Mack's driving either though. Molly fired back, but hit a few buildings instead.  
  
Suddenly, two turboblades sliced through both sides of the vehicle from behind."What the heck was that?!" yelled Molly.  
  
"I donno!" replied Mack, who then looked in his side mirror. Directly behind them and closing in was Demona in kat/dragon form on the cyclotron. "Who is that, Viper's sister?!"  
  
Molly fired a few missiles at Demona, who barely dodged. "I donno but she drives betta than you!" She got a closer look, and saw the red symbol on Demona's sleeve. "Hey! It's another onna dem SWAT Kats!"  
  
"I thought there were only two! No matter! Quit yammerin' and blast her!"  
  
Molly grumbled and fired more missiles at Demona, forgeting about the other two SWAT Kats. One missile grazed the right side of the cyclotron, but Demona paid no heed to it and returned fire.  
  
Up in the Turbokat, T-Bone noticed they weren't being fired at any more. "Hey, what gives? Why'd they stop?"  
  
"I dunno bud..." Razor looked outside the cockpit onto the streets below. It didn't take him long to find an answer. He grabbed the radio microphone. "I thought I told you to stay in the hangar Demona!"  
  
"What, and let you guys have all the fun? I think not!" Demona laughed back over the band.  
  
"Go home before something else goes wrong!" yelled Razor.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"'Mona you're as stubborn as Felina and T-Bone!"  
  
"I heard that!" T-Bone yelled. Demona and Razor snickered.  
  
By that time, Demona had sped up, and was now alongside the Metallikat Express. It didn't take long for Mack to notice, and before Demona could fire, he attempted to run her off the road!  
  
"ACK!" She struggled to lock and launch a matchhead missile, but in mid-launch she started having convulsions, and smoke rose. "Oh man... not here... not now..!" The Metallikats blinked in surprise, while T-Bone and Razor watched the scene in horror, knowing all too well what that smoke meant...  
  
The smoke spread out, shortly followed by 2 explosions, cries, and a screech/scream. "Demona!!" both SWAT Kats cried. T-Bone brought the jet down towards the ground to get a closer look.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, the most visible objects were various parts of the cyclotron, Metallikat Express, and the Metallikats themselves. Dollar bills of varying value flew through the air like confetti. T-Bone opened the canopy, and they jumped out and ran over to the wreckage.  
  
Near the cyclotron ruins were small pools of blood and puke, flight suit scraps, a busted glovatrix, and a helmet. Demona herself was nowhere to be found. "Wh-where'd she go? Where is she?!" cried Razor, sifting through the remains.  
  
"I don't know, buddy... No one but her could've survived that blast..." T-Bone replied. Razor nodded, groaning.  
  
Sirens wailed as the Enforcers started to surround the area. Razor grabbed Demona's helmet and a few other things, then joined T-Bone in the Turbokat. They quickly took off before Feral could get out of his car and question them.  
  
"Rrrr! Those meddling SWAT Kats may have stopped the Metallikats, but look at all the damage they've caused!" growled Feral.  
  
"I don't think it was just them, Uncle.." said Felina, as she and other Enforcers examined the wreckage.  
  
She pulled out a few evidence bags and put some items inside, including what was left of Demona's glovatrix as well as some missile fragments. She planned on giving most of them to the SWAT Kats later, rather than her uncle. She'd seen part of the explosion, and sensed it was partially an accident. She'd need proof, but she also knew the SKs would've picked up the items had they the time...  
  
The street was completely blocked off as debree and money were collected. No one saw a pair of whitish eyes peer out of the shadows of an alley, then fade away...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
